Hurricane (Kylo Ren and You)
by BunnButt
Summary: An original story with Kylo Ren. May include smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I'm pretty new to writing fanfiction (took it up as writing practice). You can call me Bun, or Butt. I am a lover of dank memes and green smoothies.  
Honestly, reviews make me insanely happy and if anyone out there can give me tips or words of encouragement it would mean the absolute world to me.  
This fic series is DEFINITELY going to contain smut btw so like  
Enjoy the rough sex and dominance  
If you want me to write about something or have an idea you are more than welcome to tell me. I LOVE PROMPTS

With love from the girl neglecting her Metabolic Engineering homework,  
Bun

This was some stupid shit.  
"Shit. Shit. Shit." You mumbled under your breath beneath a Stormtrooper helmet.  
You carried your weapon uneasily, striding down towards a long, steel grey corridor filled with many others just like yourself, each more intimidating than the next.  
You tried to breath steadily, but beneath your helmet your breathing was harsh and intermittent.

If it wasn't obvious enough by this point, from the strange waddle you managed since the armor was a tad too big and your nervous breathing, you weren't an actual Stormtrooper.

You were here to get your brother Roth back, who was being held hostage on the Starkiller. He was an excellent technician, and the First Order was interested in his abilities. At first they'd offered him a (relatively) kind invitation to collaborate with them (kind as in: "Come with us or face the wrath of the First Order"), but your brother refused. The Troopers were harsh, demanding him to obey Kylo Ren's wishes. He resisted, which made matters worse and turned him into a prisoner.  
You'd snuck on to the base during Kylo Ren's plummage of your village (Kylo was infamous for throwing unnecessary tantrums), stripping a fallen soldier of his uniform and donning it during the ordeal.

You didn't really care about your village. Not that the killings weren't brutal and unecessary, but the only person you only really cared about was Roth. Everyone was very selfish and cruel anyway, it really made no difference to you whether they were alive or not. Roth was the only person remotely interested in your well-being. And you were more than willing to risk your life for him.

You were going to get him off this ship... somehow, god damn it.

Two Troopers swept by you briskly, causing you to stiffen. "Welcome back, sir." You could hear one of them speak behind you. You turned around, seeing Kylo Ren and an entourage of Troopers following behind him quickly. All of them had dirt speckled along their shins, some had drops of dried blood on their forearms and knees save for the figure clad in black. Kylo was a lot taller than you'd imagined, dressed in black, heavy robes that billowed lightly behind him. He easily stood an entire foot above you, from what you could make out. Something about him was poised, controlled; but at the same time aggressive. It was almost unnerving. The silver detailing on his mask gleamed beneath the soft blue lighting in the corridors almost elegantly.

You saw him, and you could see a bubble of rage swell within your stomach. There's that fucker.

What do I do? What do I do? You thought to yourself. Should I salute? Should I bow? Should I just imitate everyone else?

Kylo stopped, signalling something to his Troopers. They split up in opposite directions, not before leaving with a firm salute.

Okay. Salute. You'll be good.

Kylo, now alone, continued to walk down the hallway with long strides. The robes made his strides look a little elegant, even. You could see why the Troopers were afraid of him, he carried himself in such a strange way. He looked so calm, yet you really had no idea when he was going to snap. You tried you best to keep a calm facade, standing against a wall with your weapon propped in both hands. Probably like an idiot.  
But, feeling sweat gather towards your widow's peak, you weren't too sure how you were going to pull it off.

Kylo sauntered past you, but immediately stopped.

"FN-9921." Kylo called sternly.

... What? Is he talking to me? You looked around. You couldn't see any more Troopers.  
Crap, that IS my cue.

".. S-Sir." You stood up, trying your best to fake a masculine voice.

"..." You could feel his glare on you. He was staring intently at your hip. "There's something hanging from your belt."

You turned down. A flap of fabric from your loose pants was sticking out of the utility belt.

"O-Oh. I.. was dealing with a villager and I must not have noticed when a piece of fabric..."

Kylo stared intently at you, looking down to meet your small frame. You couldn't even hear him breathing.

"Please turn around."

What? What the fuck? Why did he want you to turn around?

Shit. You can't blow your cover now.

"... Sir." You spun on your heel, exposing your back to Kylo. It made you feel so vulnerable, but it wasn't like you just bolt off. It'd be even more suspicious.

Suddenly, you heard a loud ZZZZHHHHT. Reacting quickly, you bolted to the side. You didn't even turn around to face him, you were prepared to bolt immediately.

Before you could even start to run, you felt Kylo fingers twist around your forearm and swiftly turn you around to face him. He was long and lean, towering over you. You could feel the heat rise to your cheeks as you tried to make eye contact through the mask.

"I hadn't expected an intruder on my ship..." Kylo said icily. He released you. "Troopers."

Troopers flooded the corridors almost immediately. They seized you from different directions, holding your limbs back.  
So much for rescuing you, Roth... I'm so sorry.

"... And I don't take kindly to intruders."  
You felt a cold blow to the back of your head.

Ugh...  
You awoke, realizing you were in a dark room. No chains, you weren't strapped to anything, just you and the stolen Stormtrooper suit.  
... O... kay... well, this is one hell of an interrogation room. Were they just not in the mood to ask questions as to why you were here?

Suddenly, you heard a soft hiss, and turned towards the door.

"... I know who you are, and what you are here for."

"... Why aren't I chained up somewhere? Why am I free?"

"..." Kylo didn't respond.

? You weren't sure what to make of it. You stared at Kylo intently. He walked closer and closer to you, and eventually knelt beside you. You could hear him breathing softly through the mask. His leather-clad fingers approached the bottom of your Stormtrooper helmet, before pulling it off of your head brusquely. He scanned you, noticing your long hair dripping out of the helmet.

"Ow!" You exclaimed.

Kylo stood still, apparently he did not know you were female. "... A woman." He said simply.

"Isn't it like a code of war or something to let children and women go? Do you keep them as prisoners?" You blabbered nervously.

"Code of war?" Kylo smirked, and reached for his saber hooked to his hips. "You read too many stories, child."

"No, please!" You exclaimed, watching Kylo as he raised the saber. You raised your hands defensively to your face and squeezed your eyes shut, shielding yourself from the incoming blow.  
Goodbye, Roth...

Crack.  
You heard something snap.  
A very, very loud snap.

You opened your eyes, and looked at Kylo. He was in attack position, however he was still. You

You noticed that, floating behind Kylo's head, that the walls had literally come off. Er, well, partially. The walls were covered with metal lining, and for some reason a strip of panels had been ripped off the wall, leaving torn cable strips and electricity ripples in its wake. It was gravitating around the room, floating... almost as if someone was manipulating it...

You put your hands down, and suddenly the metal lining came down with a hard crash. You stared at the mess, flabbergasted. Did you move that?

You could almost make out the face of shock Kylo had underneath his mask.

Suddenly, an army of Troopers busted in the room, navigating past the mess and towards you. They came in, holding your hands and feet back with metal braces. Here we go again.

"You're coming with me." Kylo growled.

(The next chapters will be a little longer. :D Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again :D I shouldn't be updating so often, especially since I'm so close to exams ehehehe… I'm probably going to start publishing new chapters twice a week after Chapter 3 (Saturday and Tuesday most likely), writing fanfics has really taken a toll on my productivity.  
By the way, thank you SO much for taking an interest in the first chapter :D I squeal everytime I get a notification on my phone when someone likes/follows!_

 _I'm not too sure where I want to go with this, so the interest is very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again feedback makes me moist, LOL._

 _-Phi_

The Troopers dragged you into a different room, this one a lot more spacious than the last. The floors were modern and impeccable, with walls lined with complicated looking buttons and levers. Half of the walls were glass, a colorful, large galaxy in view. The room was bare of furniture, save for one particularly simple (so simple, in fact that it actually looked pretty uncomfortable) looking metal chair. Looked like some sort of interrogation room. They pushed you harshly into the chair, your restraints clanging roughly against it.

"Ow!" You whimpered. The Troopers left immediately, marching outwards quietly, leaving you and Kylo alone. The floor hissed shut behind them.

Kylo stormed towards you, stepping briskly towards your chair. He extended his hand, fingers stretched outwards as if wanting to grasp something, and you could feel a heavy pressure build up in your chest.

"Why are you here?" He commanded, anger ringing through his tone of voice.

"Aa… I'm…", you choked out.

"Were you sent by someone? WHO SENT YOU?" Kylo roared. His yells were partially blocked out by his mask, which made it even more intimidating.

"N.. Nobody…" You squealed, wheezing. You could feel the pressure build up in your chest, the lack of oxygen making you feel dizzy. You could see Kylo's arm tremble with anger.

Suddenly, Kylo released. Your eyes bulged as you took a deep breath of air. You began to breathe roughly, trying to recuperate for your time without oxygen.

"If you won't tell me, I'll have to look for the answer myself." He strided towards your left, slowly extending his hand once more. Not another force choke.

But instead, you felt a searing pain in your head.

"Aah!" You cried, feeling as if your head was being pricked by multiple needles. You tilted your head back and clenched your teeth, a bead of sweat forming on your forehead.

"… You're here for the engineer." Kylo stated, his tone of voice returning to normal. "The man from Kilzo. You are his sister." He released you, and your head drooped down. You felt completely depleted.

"I couldn't give a rat's about the Resistance or any kind of group working for or against you. I came alone, I worked alone and I only want one thing - my brother." You could feel tears well in your eyes from the mindreading pain, but you held them back.

Kylo crossed his hands behind his back and turned his back to you, seemingly in thought.

"I'm willing to give your brother freedom, under one circumstance."

"Anything." You replied desperately.

"You become part of us."

You gulped. Okay, maybe NOT anything. But seriously? "What? That isn't fair!"

"Let me remind you that you were the one that got yourself into this predicament, and let me especially highlight the fact that you were caught. Did you really expect not to reap any of the consequences for your actions? Your claim, on the contrary, is what's unfair here because I didn't intrude a First Order base. YOU did. Now, under normal circumstances intruders are executed. But your case is… unique." He scolded you. What a nice way to basically say you're a hostage. "You will allow me to train you, and when the time comes you will lend us your power. Right now you are hesitant, but that's because you don't see your potential."

"Can't we negotiate in some other way?" You pleaded. You didn't care for political affairs, you just wanted to go back home with Roth.

"It's not exactly a choice." He faced you, in a dark tone.

"So I'm really a hostage now." You concluded, your voice sounding icier than you expected.

"I wouldn't say it like that. However, by accepting, you are pledging allegiance to the First Order. Be mindful of what you decide to do from this moment forward - you, and Roth." It was strange to hear Kylo pronounce your brother's voice.

"So it's a ride or die kind of thing, alright… a hostage." You perused around the room with your eyes, looking for a possible escape route.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to get yourself into a potentially worse situation." He scolded you, approaching you and pushing you back into your seat by your shoulders. His leather clad fingers were warm against your bare shoulders. You weren't sure if he'd read your mind or if you were simply that obvious about escaping.

"Fine. You win." You murmured, a tone of defeat heavy in your voice. "I just want Roth to be okay."

"Soon enough you will not see this as punishment, but as an opportunity." He said softly. He was trying to convince you, probably sweet talk you into collaborating. You now knew it was wise to comply. You just wanted Roth to be okay. Kylo knelt by your chair, proceeding to undo the restraints himself. He was so close to you, you could see his chest heave softly under the robes. He had a particular (but by far not unpleasant smell) which reminded you of sandalwood. You'd almost forgotten he was a regular human just you, it was strange for him to smell like something. He was no longer rough, but gentle with you. His long fingers grazed against your wrists as he undid the metal cuffs, then proceeding to your feet, caring to not chafe your ankles as he began to unbuckle the restraints.

He was so careful with you… What the hell were you thinking? Were you developing Stockholm's Syndrome this early in the game? You shook your head lightly, as to dispel your budding attraction away. You had some major issues if you were starting to like someone who just threatened to kill you if you double-crossed him. But a small part of you suspected that this man just may have his soft spot. Somewhere. He tossed the restraints aside with a loud clang. You rubbed the inside of your wrists, relieved that you didn't have to be in those things a minute longer.

"Come." Kylo stepped towards the doorway, gesturing for you to follow him.

—

"Have you ever used the Force previously?" Kylo asked, brushing a leaf off of his robes.

The two of you were now in a solitary forest on a nearby planet. Kylo decided to dock (discreetly, or relatively anyway, you were surrounded by many Stormtroopers patrolling the area) to give you an opportunity to get out and hone your skills in nature. On the planet it seemed to be fall, the tree leaves bearing a golden orange and red color. The air smelled like pines, and it relaxed you. Slightly. You were still upset about the hostage thing.

"I didn't even know I was able to use The Force." You murmured, bothered.

"We'll start with something simple." He placed a palm-size, smooth gray rock over a tree stump. "Try to move it. Close your eyes, and concentrate."

"Okay." You complied, sitting in front of the stump and closing your eyes.

Concentrate, think think… You tried to image the rock moving and twisting in your head.

You felt a sharp pull in your chest; time seemed to stop around you. Everything felt so much slower, precise…. This must be the force…?

You could feel a heavy force pull around the rock, and you envisioned it grasping the rock… Okay, now it's time to lift… You imagined a lifting motion, the pull became stronger… you grew excited and opened your eyes…

The rock hadn't even budged.

"I could have sworn I was moving it! Ugh, I'll try again…" You murmured, and closed your eyes once more. One, two, three, four entire minutes passed with your eyes closed. Nothing happened.

"This is a lot harder than I thought." You muttered, defeated. You propped your hands over your knees and rested your head.

Suddenly, Kylo sauntered behind you, holding your wrists behind your back. His hand gripped your hair, close to your skull and pulled back. He then positioned himself behind you and your exposed neck, holding a small dagger to your throat. He pushed your torso against his own to stabilize your movements. His stomach felt hard underneath the robes, and you could feel his breath tingle your neck. "What the fuck?!" You tried to look at his face, but you stopped after you realized the blade had already began to slice into the soft skin of your neck.

"Get… OFF!" You screamed, and suddenly a force pushed Kylo's hand away from your neck. The impact of the blow sent the dagger flying, burying itself into a mound of dirt. Kylo stood where he was, nodding. "It worked."

"WHAT worked? You're fucking CRAZY!" You stared at him, incredulous.

Kylo smirked, holding back a laugh. "You're so out of touch with your abilities, that you only know how to use them under stress." He crossed his arms over his chest, amused by your burst of anger. "I'll have to recreate similar scenarios for you in the future if we want your abilities to develop faster." You clenched your fists, letting out an angry groan. You then sighed, throwing a stick at his feet after letting out some of your anger.

"This is insane, you're insane… but…."

But he only brushed you off, which made you angrier. "You can continue to practice in your quarters."

You stared at the ground, losing yourself in thought. Well, it HAD worked. The potential you had… you started to grasp a little bit of what Kylo had spoken about earlier. "….A-Actually… you know what?… let's try that again." You muttered.

Kylo stared long and hard at you, refusing to believe what he just heard. "You want me to do it again so you can tell me how fucking crazy I am for the second time?"

"….N-No, I'm actually interested in improving." You shot him a determined look. "Let me get the dagger again. You could try surprising me with it again and maybe I can get a little better…" You returned to the dirt mound where the. "I think it's he-" Just as you were about to point towards the dirt mound, you felt yourself trip. Suddenly, you felt a sharp pain. "Ow! What was th…" You tried to lift yourself slowly, but you noticed half of the dagger had sunken into thigh.

"SHIT!" You screamed. "Kylo!"

Kylo rushed to your side. He knelt to your side immediately, and propped you up so that you were sitting on your butt with your legs outstretched. Eyeing the dagger, he withdrew it rather roughly (causing you to cry in pain). He tore a piece of his robe, long and thin. His long fingers gripped the bottom of your thigh, rising it slowly and began to wrap the piece of cloth around your thigh forming a tourniquet. He examined the wound.

"You'll be fine, it's not that deep, we'll have it disinfected and treated." He murmured, apparently in an attempt to calm you down.

This was what was so weird about Kylo. The man known for being such a cruel and powerful man, on his knees helping you… he could've just waited for someone else to help you, one of his soldiers, but he did instead. He even tore his clothing for you.

You weren't so sure if the rumors you'd heard about it could be true. Maybe there really WAS a glimmer of kindness in this man. "Thank you." You breathed, trying to steady your breathing in an attempt to block out the pain.

"Sir!? Is everything alright?" You could hear a Trooper call from the brush.

"Yes." Kylo replied, sizing up the soldier. "The girl needs medical assistance, dispatch a unit immediately to fetch her."

"Yes sir! And… Sir… I mean I heard the cries but… Actually I was on the way to deliver some… important news… The engineer…" He looked nervous, his head slightly bowed. His entire body language just seemed off.

"Roth Santrine… his cell was found empty."

 _(Aaaaaaand I'll go ahead and end it here. C: I'll try to release Chapter 3 by Saturday and then it's twice a week from there on out! Thank you so much for reading!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Phi's Notes:_** _  
So here's Chapter 3 as promised. :) Hopefully after this chapter I can begin with the smut (I DO need some kind of buildup, you know!), so thanks in advance for bearing with me. I'll try to release new chapters every 3-5 days, some chapters might take longer because of schoolwork/physical therapy (I hurt my knee at the gym a while back D:)_

 _Thank you for continuing to read btw! It makes me super duper happy even though I still have no idea what I'm doing lol_

 _-Phi_

"Ow!" You whimpered, as the paramedic dabbed your wound with an odd, malodorous navy substance. But the male paramedic disregarded you, probably sick of hearing the wounded protest (or maybe he thought you were cute and he was too shy to respond - hah, you're hilarious), letting some fluid seep into the wound which only made it burn even more. He wore a bleached, heavy cotton vest with an embroidered red symbol on his left shoulder, which presumably stood for health services. You clasped the rigid bed in the Starkiller's medical unit holding back a groan, propping your head against a small pillow that reeked heavily of medication.

At the medical unit door, you saw a familiar shrouded figure you dreaded seeing right now. Oh, GREAT. Time for Round 2 of pain. Kylo's body language was (as always); rigid, his shoulders pressed back making his torso form a pleasant V shape. With a motion of his hand, the paramedic scuttled out of the room, quietly addressing Kylo and seeing himself out.

Suddenly, you felt the needles perforate your head again.

"Do you… really think I knew about Roth escaping? I'm actually… engh…. just as surprised about it as you are… agh….", you whispered through clenched teeth, trying to endure the pain of the head invasion. Kylo set his hand down reluctantly without a word, apparently recognizing that you were right. Thank god.

"If you want to kill me, go ahead. But know that it won't solve anything anyway. If he's with the so-called Resistance or not, my death won't stop their plans. Whatever they are." You added, your voice a touch weaker. The room fell silent. Oh shit. Hopefully you didn't give him any ideas.

"You and I both know I can't just kill you." Kylo broke the stillness with a hint of gentleness to his voice, a tone until now unfamiliar to you. He detached his mask with a hiss, and threw it to the ground with an audible, heavy thud. For the first time, you could drink in his real features. His face was long and lean with murky, profound eyes that seemed to scorch right through you. His hair was charcoal and long, slicked back with lax waves winding around his ears. His lips were full, slightly parted in a grimace. He sat in a plain metal chair opposite from your bed, bowing his head and massaging the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"You're causing me more problems than intended." Kylo groaned through gritted teeth, an agitated expression adorning his face. His jaw seemed partially clenched.

"Well if I'm causing so many problems, wouldn't it be more convenient do just do away with me?"

"Why do you insist on being so defiant? I just spared **your life**." Kylo placed a distinct, irritated emphasis on the last two words.

"Oh please. I am not afraid of you." You glowered at him.

The moment you said that, Kylo lifted his head slowly. His eyes were embers, burning with wrath. His lips were drawn into a straight line, taut. He was glaring at you with an incredibly uncomfortable intensity. He gradually stood from the chair, the irate glare lively in his eyes. He approached you with clenched fists.

But then, his hands closed in on your wrists as he approached your face. He bent into you, making his way to your lips. His warm lips locked into yours, and you could feel warmth radiate through you. Your lips were motionless at first, in shock, but you quickly attuned and began to follow the tempo of his kiss. At first it started out soft and tender, but it slowly began to intensify. You shuddered, as he began to deepen the kiss once you followed suit. He was breathing unevenly now, his grip on your wrists tightening like snakes. You could feel his nails trying to puncture through the leather, in a vain attempt to claw into your skin. You could feel hints of his warm velvety tongue slip on your lips periodically, as he kissed you roughly, hungrily. There was something animalistic about the way he kissed you. You outstretched your fingers to caress the soft skin of his neck, when he pulled away abruptly. Kylo spun on his heel and left the medical unit. He exited the room, the doors hissing slowly behind him.

Then the whole situation dawned on you. What the fuck just happened? That kiss was REALLY out of the blue, and why'd he just leave like that? Did he regret it? But what confused you the most was that he kissed you and you **enjoyed** it. Get it together, what's wrong with you? You DEFINITELY have Stockholm Syndrome. Why did you even enjoy that? Everything about this was so fucked up.

You sighed, and reclined against the pillow with a plop, feeling your subconscious attack you . You felt electricity surge through your body, still turned on by the kiss.

Jesus Christ there is seriously something wrong with me…. and him, you thought to yourself and pulled a thin, cerulean blanket over yourself and closed your eyes.

All of a sudden, you saw a man step through the hissing doors again. It wasn't Kylo, but rather a thin man with coarse, corn-blond hair. It was combed back neatly, in fact everything about him seemed really neat, down to the way he stood. But he seemed like one of those men bothered by everything, maybe even a little bossy. "So you're the girl Kylo has been training. My name is General Hux, it's a pleasure to have you on board." He shot you a professional smile.

You nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, I suppose soon enough you'll be getting the gist of things around here. The reason why I'm here is to inform you that here's going to be a small meeting, and I'm actually here to get you dressed and ready."

"You're not going to dress me." You leered.

Hux chuckled, crossing his arms. Something about his laugh seemed a little condescending. "Of course I'm not going to dress you. Your quarters are in the next room up ahead, you can do that on your own. You have a bed, shower, bathroom and a female uniform you can wear. Once you're done resting, of couse." You had the urge to ask Hux where Kylo went, but inferred that it probably wasn't that good of an idea. That and he probably wouldn't tell you, from what you could make out he did perceive you as inferior. You glanced over at your wound, brownish-red spots dotting the bandage. You frowned.

"The cut wasn't deep, but not shallow enough to be passed off. You can walk, just be wary of changing the bandages to avoid infection. You've also been provided with medication in your room." He said. "I will await your presence in the Main Room along with the rest of the staff." He gave you a simple nod as a goodbye, and left the medical unit. You hoisted yourself off of the bed, and started to walk towards your room with a slight limp. Something about Hux was waaaaay off.

Your room doors hissed open, revealing a contemporary looking bedroom. There was a single, queen-sized bed in the center of the room with a fluffy white comforter. To your left was a black/dark brown closet with silver your right was a small room, equipped with a toilet and a shower. Everything about this room felt so… Futuristic, from the finishes to the large window near your bed revealing colorful planetts. You stripped yourself of your clothing (sticky with sweat, diet and blood) and stepped into the bathroom shower, sliding the glass doors shut behind you. You opened the shower knob, a generous amount of warm water soaking you. It was so relaxing. As you massaged a hair product into your hair (which smelled a billion times nicer than the one you used at home), you couldn't help but think of Kylo. Was he okay? The kiss was so sudden, you didn't know what to make of it. But you couldn't help but feel attracted to him too. And Roth… Where did he go? Hopefully he's safe. Your brother has always been a tough guy, so you had faith that wherever he was, he was okay… Maybe he set out to look for you? Roth probably didn't even know you were on the Starkiller, too. You turned the shower knob off and wrapt yourself in a towel, stepping back into the room. The temperature difference made you shiver. Next to your bed you could see a hanger with a neatly pressed uniform.

The uniform resembled Hux's, black with pleather detailing. Except in this case, the jacket was paired with a knee-length charcoal skirt. You donned the uniform, pressing away the smooth material of any wrinkles. You brushed through your semi-dry hair and let it down, although you weren't too sure if you were supposed to. Isn't your hair supposed to be slicked back into a bun or ponytail? You smoothed your loose hair down with a brush, in an attempt to look decent. It didn't. Sigh, you gave up and decided to slick your hair back into a ponytail instead. Your captors win again. You slipped on a pair of low, leather kitten heels provided for you. You were surprised as to how they'd predicted your shoe size.  
After getting dressed, you looked at yourself in the mirror. You looked pretty professional. Sorta.

You left your room around 7:00 pm, and headed towards the Main Room (er, well, you got lost actually but luckily a Trooper was able to guide you go the main room). You could see various men reunited together, chattering, all wearing suits very similar to Hux's.

Hux placed a hand on your shoulder, which made you jump. "Kylo Ren's a little busy, so I'll have to guide you instead." You looked at him uneasily. "Will he be back soon?" You prodded.

"Not sure." Hux shook his head. "Come." He guided you towards a table with three men, one of . "So you are the girl that everyone's been talking about." One of them smiled, outstretching his palm. You noticed a blocky, silver ring on his ring finger with the symbol of the First Order. The man had salt-and-pepper hair, slicked back just like Hux and shaved clean. Small creases were beginning to form in the corners of his hazel eyes, and around his thin mouth. He smelled like peppermint. "A pleasure to meet you. First Lieutenant Ashley."

You took his hand, shaking lightly. "Nice to meet you."

"How does it feel to be the talk of the town?" He smiled lightheartedly, taking a sip from a tall blue glass on the table. "The whole phenomenon is interesting, least to say. Someone with your capabilities could assist this movement vastly. The Resistance doesn't even know of your existence, and once they do it'll be too late. It'll be an honor to witness the development of your skills."

""

"Well, that sounds like something an engineer would say."

You stared at him. "An engineer?"

He smiled again. "Reading our theories had."

"What do you mean by reading our theories had? Reading our theories had what?" You had.

"Reading our theories had." He sounded out each word, a prominent smirk on his face. "Let me know if you are interested." He got up from the chair, and

You sat there, confused. What could he possibly mean by that? You turned the phrase over in your head, and soon you found yourself spelling the words out with your finger. Reading…. Our… Wait. You fetched a piece of paper, and began to write the phrase down.

 **R** eading  
 **O** ur  
 **T** heories  
 **H** ad

Holy shit. He knows where Roth is. You crumbled the paper in your fist, and marched directly to Lt. Ashley, who was standing with another group of men guffawing.

"Lt. Ashley!" you called to him. He turned to you with a kind smile, parting himself slightly from the group. "Where do I read these theories?"

Ashley grinned. "Ah yes. Come with me." He gestured for you to step. The two of you sauntered towards the hallways. The silence made you nervous, probably realizing it wasn't such a good idea to be alone with this man. Lt. Ashley stopped.

"Girl, how far are you willing to go to see Roth again?"

Is this some kind of sexual proposal? You stepped back, and decided to return to the party instead.

Lt. Ashley gripped your hand, twisting it behind you and your torso with it, until he had you in a headlock. "Roth is dead."

Your eyes widened. "What do you mean he's dead?!" Lt. Ashley erupted in an elegant laugh. "He died by my blade, the Resistance scum. Now Kylo Ren wants to appease to the Supreme Leader using you. I can't let that happen, we've been working so hard to overthrow him." He began to tighten the squeeze on your neck. You could feel the oxygen escaping your lungs.

You really had it in you to get into stupid situations. You just hoped there was a way to escape this one…

 _Zoom._

You heard a lightsaber crackle. Lt. Ashley's face transformed into a scowl, and his decapitated head tumbled to the ground. Lt. Ashley's entire body fell to the ground with a thud, and you managed to wriggle yourself out of his heavy body. You could see the reflection of a red lightsaber, and you instantly knew it was Kylo.

"Thank you…" you eyed Kylo happily as Kylo Ren put his lightsaber away.

"How do you even…" Kylo trailed off. He saved himself the scolding, and instead heaved a heavy sigh. "You are incredibly gullible." He said finally. "Although through your gullibility we were able to find the information mole."

"Did he really kill Roth?" You pleaded.

He sighed. "We're not entirely sure. We'd have to check what Lt. Ashley was truly doing during his period on the Starkiller, I'll have a team investigate." Kylo replied. "But… as for you, I believe a punishment is in order. You get yourself into too many predicaments, it's unbelievable."

You gulped.

 _(Alright, I'll stop this chapter here :) Now it's back to studying for exams Q.Q Thank you and have a lovely week!)_


End file.
